Is This the End?
by The-darn-cat
Summary: Harry has to fight Voldemort one last time (7th year) but right before he does Hermione shows up! *Note to readers-story starts directly in action scene* (H/H)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's ideas or characters or places

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

Harry looked back behind him; Hermione was standing on a hill, in a black iron cage.

"How did Hermione get here like that?" Harry thought.

Harry was at an old cemetery, waiting. Voldemort would be here soon and Harry had to be prepared, yet he cared too much for his friend. He sprinted quickly to the hill and as he got there Hermione embraced him and he felt the cold cruel metal bars keeping them apart. Harry located the lock and tried every spell on earth that he could think of upon it. Nothing worked. Hermione was crying, pressing her head against the bars, and trying with all her might to slide through them even though she knew she never would. The Wind started to pick up; Harry felt his hair dancing upon his head and heard the wind howl against his ears. Harry stood there, gazing into at hermione's face behind the bars, knowing there was nothing left that he could do for her. He couldn't save her this time. Rain started to pour and lighting boomed overhead as a blinding red light flashed behind Harry, but he didn't turn to look at what it was for he already knew. It was Lord Voldemort.

"We meet again Harry Potter." Voldemort's voice was cruel and malicious.

Harry didn't speak; he reached his hands though the icy bars and gently caressed Hermione's cheek, as he brushed her hair, wet from the rain, away from her eyes. He loved her. He had always loved her. However, he had never found the courage to tell her. He never had a reason to tell her, for he knew she didn't love him, she was a good friend and nothing more. Even if he had the courage to confess, his heart could never endure the rejection.

Hermione felt Harry's wet hands softly touch her cheek. She gazed into his deep emerald eyes, covered slightly by his wet hair clinging to his face. Seven long years together, and it had to end like this. In all those years she had never once showed her immense love for him, she had never even told him. Could she tell him now? He was touching her in a way he had never before. No, he could never love her, he always had his personal fan club at school; millions of beautiful girls dieing to simply talk to him. How on earth could he ever love her; a brainy know-it-all with frizzy hair. Voldemort was approaching slowly up the hill and Hermione had to make up her mind. Lifting her hands to touch Harry's she figured she would rather tell him now before the end, than to never have told him at all, "Harry, there is something I have to tell you." Her voice shook, wondering if she could get the rest out.

"All these years we have been together, I have kept something from you. But now I want to tell this to you truthfully. Harry, I Lo..." Hermione's words were cut short by a flash of blinding white light that sent Harry to the ground cringing in pain.

Voldemort had advanced upon Harry from behind. Hermione had been too absorbed in Harry's eyes that she did not see him raise his wand, pointing it at Harry's back, and utter a single word,

"Crucio!"

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. She got down on her knees and tried to reach Harry but he had fallen just out of her grasp. She stretched her arm through the bars, if only she could get to him; if only she had a wand, but now Voldemort stood before Harry, laughing with an evil smile plastered upon his hideous face.

Harry felt pain beyond pain. He had experienced this before at the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts and the feeling was anything but an enjoyable memory. He wished that it would end, that he would die and feel no more. His scar was burning and he didn't know how much more he could take. Then the suffering stopped but was soon replaced by a dull ache that throbbed throughout his entire body. He quickly got to his feet and pulled out his wand. In the back of his mind he faintly recalled that Hermione was about to tell him something, but his head felt like lead and all he could think about now was fighting Lord Voldemort.

A/N- I'll try to write the next chapt. Soon! Please Review!


	2. One Last Glance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's ideas or characters  
  
or places  
  
"So, we meet for the last time Harry Potter," Voldemort's voice was heartless and  
  
intense. It sent shivers down Hermione's spine, but Harry showed no hint of this. He  
  
looked so strong and brave. Rain was falling down on Harry, but the water repellant   
  
charm Hermione had put on his glasses in their third year still worked like it had years ago.  
  
Silent tears streamed down her face but were hidden beneath the fall of rain pouring down also. There

was nothing Hermione could do, just stand there and try to  
  
anticipate Voldemort's next move in hope's of shouting them out to Harry. Thunder

clapped and before Harry raised his wand to face his doom he gazed one last time into  
  
Hermione's Brown eyes. Hermione was speechless, she stood there memorizing his face  
  
wishing that he would come back, but knowing he wouldn't. The moment seemd to last forever as

Hermione felt Harry gaze through her eyes and into her heart but before Hermione could  
  
react to the sudden glimpse he had taken of her his head returned to face Voldemort. It was then that

Hermione realized it: Harry had seen how she felt.  
  
Harry had cast one last glance at Hermione. She was standing there, hands against  
  
the slippery steel bars drenched to the bone. The light that once never ceased to shine through her

eyes was gone, replaced instead with something Harry had never seen, nor noticed before. For the first

time in Harry's life, he saw into Hermione's soul, past her mask, and realized what it was he saw;

Hermione loved him. Harry had to turn away quickly, the moment seemed to have lasted forever, how much precious time had he wasted? But the truth was, Harry had turned away for if he hadn't he  
  
might have simply ran to Hermione, confessing his love and holding her before Voldemort had  
  
the chance to curse him away from her forever. However, instead of Hermione's brown eyes,  
  
Harry was now facing cruel red slits for eyes and Harry and Hermione both knew that the duel had Begun.  
  
A/N- PLEASE review!! It would really help me try to improve my story and get  
  
your opinions!


End file.
